


Fall Comes to the Northstar Cafe

by KiySky



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, BT Doesn't Die AU, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by a meme, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiySky/pseuds/KiySky
Summary: BT-7274 survives the Battle of Typhon and after a couple of years, Jack and BT retire and they open up the Northstar Cafe. One morning on their way to work, BT discovers the joy of leaves crunching underfoot.
Kudos: 17





	Fall Comes to the Northstar Cafe

Jack stretched underneath the covers with a yawn as he contemplated if it would be worth the risk to press the snooze button. The last time he did that, he was late to work, and he had the opening shift. He'd rather not upset Missus K. She was adamant about having her morning cup of joe at 0630 sharp.

He shut off the alarm and winced when his bare feet came into contact with the bare floor. Soon, he'll have to turn up the heat at night to counteract the cooler weather. 

He quickly got changed into a plain long-sleeved shirt and jeans and headed downstairs to see BT in his heavily modded Spectre unit, pulling something out of the oven. "That smells amazing. What'd you make this time?"

"Good morning, Pilot," he greeted, "Today, I have made Scottish eggs. I found the recipe after scouring early Earth recipes. This originated in 1738 but has been well-received throughout the centuries."

"Can't wait to give it a try," Jack said truthfully. However, he couldn't help but be wary. BT's lack of tastebuds made cooking difficult for him. He always followed recipes to a 't', but he overcompensated sometimes and overseasoned his dishes. 

He mentally steeled himself and poured himself a glass of orange juice while BT plated a serving for him and set it up on the bar. He took a seat and cut into one of the sausage-wrapped eggs. The eggs were fully cooked, and the yolk was still slightly runny. Just how he liked it.

BT intently watched as he bit into his breakfast. "Woah, this is really good. For your first time making this, you did amazing," Jack exclaimed before he began to eat the rest in earnest.

"Thank you, Jack," said BT as he turned away to clean up the mess in the kitchen. 

Jack didn't need to have the link turned on to tell that BT was happy. After many months and many more failed dishes, Jack was pleased to see the progress his titan has made. Granted, there would be more disastrous dishes in the future, but cooking wasn't always smooth sailing, even for those with taste buds.

Once finished, he handed the plate to BT and scrolled through the news on his phone. Typical stories about peace treaties and the Mercenary Syndicate's efforts on the Outlands were prominent. He still occasionally had his doubts about moving to Solace instead of somewhere else on the Frontier. Yet, out here, he could get away with just being Jack Cooper far better than he could with being "The Hero of The Frontier."

He paused at the headlines, "New Season Competitor Wins Apex Championship." Despite the several different planets with several of millions of other people, he somehow couldn't get rid of one person. Kuben Blisk. Mercenary now commissioner of the Apex Games. The South African cared more about money more than anything else. He tracked him to his shop, and BT very nearly decapitated the man when he entered through the threshold.

"Still got hard feeling from Typhon, eh," Blisk chuckled as he handed Jack another card. An invitation to the Games to which he denied easily.

"All I want is to enjoy a quiet life making coffee. Order something or leave." The man left after that but hasn't stopped coming by from time to time to order coffee and attempt to sweet-talk him into joining.

Still, he couldn't help but acknowledge how the Games brought people together, albeit in a morbid way. With the war over, relations between some planets were a bit rocky. The Games seemed to help, and he wasn't gonna go against that. After a few decades of war, people needed something else to look forward to.

With a sigh, he went back upstairs to finish getting ready. Once he brushed his teeth, he attached the commlink to his ear's outer part and put in his mechanized contacts. Now that he was retired, he couldn't, nor did he want to wear a helmet all the time to keep his link with his titan. 

{{{CONNECTION ESTABLISHED}}}  
{{{INCOMING TRANSMISSION}}}  
{{{...}}}  
{{{JACK, I RECOMMEND WE DEPART NOW OR ELSE WE WILL BE LATE}}}

With an "I'm coming," he went downstairs to where BT waited, and they began their walk to work. His apartment was just down the block from his shop. Most days, they walked unless the weather was unfavorable. Plus, he enjoyed walking through the park. Even in the early hours, it was pretty. He especially looked forward to walking back after his shift. The trees were now an incredible array of colors as they began to lose their leaves.

As he walked, he noticed a few stray leaves on the sidewalk and moved over just slightly so he would step on them. Satisfied that they crunched audibly underfoot, he continued to go out of his way to step on any other unfortunate leaf that was in his path.

"Jack, why are you going after every leaf that you come across," asked BT.

Jack's breath became visible from the cold air as he spoke, "I just like the sound they make."

His titan/Spectre hummed in response, "I see." 

After a moment's contemplation, BT seemed to also try to step on any leaf that he could on his path.

He always found BT's constant willingness to learn and understand the world and people around them entertaining to watch. Many have claimed him to be nothing more than a machine, but Vanguard-class titans were far more than just the typical AI. Lastimosa was right when he said that each one of them was special. And he definitely wasn't bragging when he claimed that BT was something else compared to the rest. Other than humans, he was the most sentient thing out there.

Jack eventually stopped looking for his own dead leaves to step on when he noticed that BT had stepped off the sidewalk towards larger piles of leaves that were piled up. "Jack, I am experiencing joy as I step through these heaps of tree leaves."

He chuckled, "Now I can't wait until it snows. Seeing you fun have in these leaves makes me eager to see if you can handle yourself in a snowball fight."

BT's optic squinted in contemplation, "I have come to the conclusion that you would lose a snowball fight. You would freeze before you managed to make me feel the effects of the snow. Protocol three will prevent me from allowing that to happen."

"Well, you're not wrong, but think of a snowball fight as a game of dodgeball."

"Noted," was all he replied before he went back to traumatizing any poor leaf that came across his path.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Northstar Cafe, and together they worked on the opening checklist. Jack worked on getting the beans grounded as he started turning on the machines. Food made from the night before was brought up from the kitchen, and a chalkboard sign advertising pumpkin spice drinks were put together. 

BT helped with the food before setting up the seating area both inside and outside the cafe. After a quick check of the weather, they decided that he should put the umbrellas for the tables up just in case.

Missus K, an old woman with a slight hunch, welcomed herself in, "I know I'm early, but it is far too cold for me to sit on the patio."

Jack looked up from calibrating the espresso machine and looked at the clock. It read 0623, and he reassured her, "Good morning. Don't worry about it. Besides, I would never dream of having you sit out there in this weather."

She smiled and sat by the window, "Thanks, dearie. I'll just wait over here and read the newspaper." He nodded and finished up with the espresso machines. 

BT worked behind him to get various coffee roasts brewing and asked, "Would we be able to add the Scottish eggs to the breakfast menu? They are simple to make, and you seemed to enjoy them."

"Don't see any reason why not. Just gotta add it to the list of stuff to buy for next week. We can finalize the decision after we let it have a trial period," Jack answered as he finished up making a 'test drink' for himself. Gotta make sure that his pumpkin spice lattes were up to par and definitely not because he actually wanted it for himself. It was all for the sake of his customers.

At 0630, when his cafe was now considered open, Missus K hobbled over to the register and put the exact change down. She shook her head at him, "You kids and your sugary drinks. Why can't you lot be satisfied with your black coffee?"

He handed her coffee to her as he scooped up the change, "I couldn't possibly run a cafe on just plain black coffee. Besides, who doesn't like pumpkin spice?"

She went back to her seat with a harumph and muttered about her disdain for spiced drinks. 

He laughed quietly to himself. If Missus K met Davis, those two would get along well. Davis hated cinnamon and almost any other spice that existed, just as she did. Barker, on the other hand, absolutely loved it. He may not be vocal about it, but it was all he ever ordered whenever he stopped by.

He looked forward to getting back together with his buddies. He made a lot of friends during the war. Even lost some. Regardless, he was glad to have met each and every single one of them. 

The bells on top of the door rang as the door opened, and a customer walked in. He recognized her—a businesswoman who worked at the office a few doors down.

"Welcome back to Northstar Cafe. What can I get started for you today," he asked. 

She smiled, "I'll try a pumpkin spice latte. They're in the season, after all."

He nodded, and they made friendly small-talk as he rang her up and made the drink. When he handed off the drink to her, she also handed him a card. He looked at it, puzzled at the series of numbers neatly written on it. Before he could say anything about it, she had already walked out the door.

Missus K looked glowered at him from over her newspaper, "Boy, if you don't call her, you're even stupider than the nasty drink you two seem to enjoy."

He laughed as he put the number into his phone, "Well, you miss every shot you don't take, I suppose."

"Perhaps this one will last longer than 973 days," quipped BT. 

Jack tried to sputter out a retort to defend himself while Missus K howled with laughter. After he pulled himself together, he did his best to brush off the embarrassment and focused on wiping down the already clean counter.

He shook his head and laughed to himself. He did also hope that this one would last as well. He had his coffee shop and now looked forward to spending the rest of his life with a companion. But for now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Titanfall Reddit meme: https://www.reddit.com/r/titanfall/comments/l32qoy/autumn_if_you_will/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3


End file.
